Of Nonsense Tears and Whimsical Heres
by Exile Wrath
Summary: KHR Crack pairings, done by request. 4th story: Sky-Lines. In which Longchamp has a crush, horrendous pickup lines, and Yuni is clueless.
1. Power

**This is something that I've had just sitting around my docs folder. Figured I may as well post it.**

 **So. I'm trying to get back into writing KHR, so I'll be taking crack pairing/prompt requests. This is crack pairings only, so sorry to any 1827 or XS or 6996 shippers. Unless of course you manage to give me a prompt crack enough for me to consider writing a more popular couple.**

 **For this first chapter's pairing: Xanxus/Jager.**

* * *

Power

Xanxus knew that having a longstanding mancrush on the wimpy Decimo probably wasn't the healthiest thing. He knew it wasn't the healthiest thing. Unfortunately, the only reason that he even had these kind of weird non-respectable for any Mafioso-feelings was because of his damn curse.

Yes, the Varia Boss was cursed.

 _Cursed with what?_ people would ask.

No one would answer because they tended to like life. Truth was, Xanxus was cursed to love the last person who had defeated him in combat.

Namely, Sawada Tsunayoshi.

Or, that used to be the case. Until the goddamned Rainbow Battles. And the goddamned Vindice interference.

And it just so brilliantly happened that the Vindice HAD to defeat Tsuna, they just HAD to go and centre the whole course of Xanxus's romantic attractions on a whole new different party - this time, now this time the person of interest wasn't even human, probably incapable of experiencing the slightest bit of infatuation. The Varia Boss did not like love. A mancrush on the pipsqueak was okay, because then Xanxus knew that the shitty twerps he called Guardians would be able to prevent him from getting kicked in by his cure and sent raging after the Decimo. But no. The Vindice had to fuck everything up. And Xanxus did not DO anybody. He was an independent Mafioso that didn't need any lovelife.

So the fact that his curse had transferred over to Jager of all fucking (undead?) people was really making his heart sore.

He spent weeks in his office, dousing his worries in wine, trying to forget and relieve himself of the curse; but alas, the pounding feeling refused to go away. Especially whenever anybody mentioned the Vindice, or god forbid Jager himself. "The boss has been acting weird recently." Fran noted. "He always acts really weird after losing."

The other Varia captains (minus Mammon, Mammon didn't - couldn't know or heavens forbid that he use the curse as blackmail material) looked at Fran pityingly. "The Boss has a really bad curse that kicks in whenever he loses, see," Levi said. "Let's just put it that way." As a Mist, Fran knew exactly how bad curses were, so he dropped the subject and everyone did their best to ease the Boss.

Everything was going fine until Tsuna paid a visit a couple weeks later and mentioned how the Vindice were now guarding the Pacifiers and then the curse kicked in with a fucking vengeance. Xanxus's legs were suddenly possessed; he started sprinting at full speed outside, then his body itself was taken over by the curse and he gunned up to start flying to the Vindice headquarters.

This curse sucked even worse than a bitch.

He flew, over the forests and the trees, over the streams and the flowers and the animals. He was weightless. It would have been a marvel to see him prancing in the air. But it wasn't until he reached the doorstep of the Vindice's headquarters that he realised what he had done… and that he had no idea what he was there to do.

The curse did, though. Has he mentioned how much he hated this curse? "Oi! Vindice, Open up!" he roared. But it wasn't him. He felt like something, someone was up there moving his body and controlling him like a fucking puppet. And that they were getting a lot of kicks out of this.

In another universe, two writers laughed madly.

The gates creaked open ominously, and a Vindice (not Jager) was there, face bandaged up as usual. "What do you want, Varia?" it asked flatly.

"I want to leave this place-" **CURSE USED ACTIVATE** , "-see Jager."

"Oh." The Vindice looked at the Varia Boss.

They stared at each other.

They stared at each other for a while.

Xanxus felt himself starting to sweat. "I'll see if he's free." Xanxus mentally praised the gods. Or no, that was the curse... was it? You see, the Boss had finally figured out a plan for this stupid curse. If he beat the person that had beat him, then the curse would transfer to himself, and he'd really be in love with himself than any other human being. Especially not a Vindice. ESPECIALLY not a Vindice.

Finally, this whole ordeal was going to be over, and Xanxus would be happy living with himself in his office, loving himself for the rest of eternity. All he had to do was defeat the Jager, yes? Jager… Jager- "You wanted to see me?" Jager!

"I'm here to defeat you-" **CURSE USED ACTIVATE** , "Confess love to you."

Jager stared. "Excuse me?"

"DEFEAT-" **ACTIVATE** , "Confess."

He was getting confused now.

"Goddamn this curse, I'm here to beat the fucking shit out of you so I can just go to my office and love myself for all eternity!" was what he meant to say, but somehow at the same time his lips garbled, "I'm here to plead for you to marry me so that we can be happy together forever, Jager-senpai~!"

Xanxus immediately attempted to choke himself.

Jager blinked slowly. "What the hell."

Xanxus was getting frustrated. Really frustrated. "It's a curs-" **ACTIVATE** "It's my true feelings."

By now, Jager was slowly closing the door on Xanxus.

He let out a strangled yell.

The door shut abruptly.

There was a pause.

"OPEN THE DOOR, DAMMIT!"

* * *

The next day, Xanxus went off to see a curse-breaker.

* * *

 **Poor Xanxus.**

 **Drop some crack pairings or crack prompts my way via review, if you wish. I'll pick and choose whichever ones interest me. Dropping an ask on my tumblr blog (plotmaster) is doable as well.**


	2. Failed Assassinations Aren't Always Bad

**I have two more crack drabbles that I did for a KHR crack pairing contest a few years back. Polishing them a bit and posting them before I get started on any requests. This was written a few years back, so pardon any awkward wording.**

 **Pairing: Byakuran/Bianchi**

* * *

Failed Assassinations Aren't Always that Bad

Byakuran Gesso, presently one of the younger Mafia Bosses. Don of the Gesso family, currently absorbed in consolidating his power, making careful alliances.

Ever since he was little, he had been groomed by his parents to take his place as Don. And of course, some of that grooming had been about detecting assassins.

So that lead him to his present situation, with the marshmallow-lover quite sure that the lovely new rose-haired maid had somehow managed to make his food radioactive by just _touching_ it. _How curious_. After calling her out and having his security apprehend her (clever woman somehow had managed to decimate half his elite guards with just food. Even more interesting), it was a simple decision to attempt to extract information from her.

He ordered for her to be put in a room for interrogation. And since he was so curious to know about her talent, he decided to interrogate her himself.

"Ana Captor, eh. Are you sure that's who you really are?"

"Of course," she replied without hesitation. "Why would I be anyone else?"

"Well, for one, you don't seem very sure about saying your name," he chided lightly, legs crossed on the chair across the table from her. "Two, it's customary for assassins of your caliber to have fake names, isn't it?"

"You make good points," she conceded, "but maybe I'm nervous because my assassination attempt failed and I'm currently stuck in an interrogation room. Does the nervousness still strike you as odd?"

"Well," Byakuran looked up. "You're an experienced assassin. That's evident from the condition of the food. No doubt you should be used to interrogation." He paused. "You do know that we could eliminate you any time now, but I'd like to get to know you! What might your real name be, then?"

A few hundred miles away, Hayato got the Someone-is-hitting-on-my-sister vibes.

"I'd rather not give my name. Since you are obviously a skilled Mafia Boss yourself, you could easily use it to track down those who I care about and exact vengeance. I'd prefer to avoid it thank you very much," she replied.

Byakuran considered this for a moment. "Fine then. How about if you give me only your first name, I'll promise not to attempt to track down anyone you may care about and do anything to them?" he suggested.

The woman seemed to sag with relief; a well-hidden gesture that only people skilled with reading people would be able to detect. "You may call me... Bianchi."

"Bianchi, eh?" he thought a bit. "Somehow it sounds familiar…"

"Perhaps," she replied, "But you promised you weren't going to check, right?"

"Of course, of course, just…" Byakuran paused in his speech, an innocent smile coming on his face. "So, tell me, Bianchi. _Why_ are you here?

She stared at him with a highly skeptical expression. "Even a dyslexic person would know the answer to that, Mr. Gesso," she deadpanned. "But I'll humor you- To kill you, of course."

"And now why ever would you do that?" he asked, a smile playing on his lips.

Her expression smoothed out, flattened, and she didn't make another sound.

He decided to visit her again the next day instead of continuing asking her tonight. "Be that way, lady Bianchi. You'll find your accommodations will improve if you give me the information you want." Byakuran stood up and put his hand on the doorknob, still facing her. "As you gave me your real name, I'll entitle you to two meals a day. Now, goodnight. You may want to think my words over and give me a response at precisely 6:30 in the evening tomorrow."

As the door closed, Bianchi slumped and regretfully thought to her little brother and brother-like friends that would surely notice her disappearance, and worry. She hated making them worry.

* * *

The next day, Byakuran came in right on time. "Let's continue then, shall we?"

Bianchi mentally hardened herself - unless she answered correctly, her self-assigned mission would have failed completely, and her brother would not be safe. She couldn't risk having her name tracked and her brother discovered and assassinated in turn, nonono-

"Why not you tell me about what food you like to eat!"

She looked up, puzzled. "Why would you want to know something like that?" the rosette asked.

He smiled, blindingly bright this time. "I've decided that since I really don't have anything to do these days, I'll bother you and find out more about you until you trust me and then tell me who employed you!" he announced.

If she wasn't shackled to her chair by her wrists, the assassin would have facepalmed. "So you _are_ as eccentric as the rumours say," Bianchi muttered.

"So? What's your favorite food?" Byakuran asked again, patiently.

It was a harmless thing to answer. "Hmmm... I've grown an affection for Japanese food over the years. Sushi, I would suppose."

"Sushi?" Byakuran laughed. "Ah, that's nice. What's your opinion on… Marshmallows?"

"Marshmallows? I've only ever tried them once, and they're pretty sweet, I guess?"

They continued talking for nearly half an hour about an array of different mindless topics - TV shows, hobbies, places, friends-

"Wait." Bianchi stopped. Her gaze hardened. "You're just building up these seemingly small questions to find out about the mafia group I'm in, aren't you? You're just trying to lure me into telling you who I protect? That's your goal, isn't it?"

"Actually, no," he grinned. "I've decided that since you're interesting, I'll get to know you better! goodnight, Ms. Bianchi."

The next morning, she was served a plate of sushi for breakfast, much to her disbelief.

* * *

"So are you assassin full-time?" Byakuran asked brightly on her third day as his prisoner. "Or do you spend some time as a chef, too?"

"I don't see any reason to answer your questions," Bianchi replied stubbornly.

He frowned. "Hmmm, what's with this attitude? You were cooperative enough th first two days."

She looked up and glared at him. "I'm not going to feed you any more information. Why are you keeping me here, anyway?" After saying that, she expected him to get angry, or beat her up, or do something, but he merely smiled. His body language read that he was completely relaxed, and the woman wasn't sure to be impressed or slightly scared.

The Gesso Don scooted back his chair. "Well, you're an interesting soul, and you have quite a curious sort of skill with your hands. I simply wished to learn more about you, and possibly discover the tricks you have in your hands. However, as I see that I am unwelcome at the moment... I will leave you alone for the night." With a careless nod of his head at her stunned self, Byakuran exited the door.

Bianchi wasn't sure what to feel.

* * *

 _Three weeks later_

He didn't return the next day. And the next, and the next, until Bianchi started feeling rather uncomfortable. Where was he? What was he doing? Why wasn't he here to disturb her? Had anything happened to him? As reluctant as Bianchi was to admit, she realized she was missing his presence already, even after talking to him for only three days. It was the power of the Gesso boss, Bianchi supposed. She was unwittingly getting attracted to him

"Where is he?" she abruptly asked the servant who had brought her meal that day. The maid set down the plate - it was Russian borscht and some sandwiches, foods she remembered telling him she had enjoyed before - and looked at her questioningly.

"Who do you mean, miss?" she asked quietly, not meeting Bianchi's eyes.

"This marshmallow-obsessed fellow that continually pestered me the first few weeks I was here. It's been a while, and it's almost nerve-wracking with the lack of human contact. Or is isolation his tactic now?"

"Byakuran-sama?" the maid answered carefully. "I'm not sure, actually, he's probably in his office. He's been making plans recently- Wait, I said absolutely nothing!"

Bianchi narrowed her eyes. " _Right_. Thanks."

The maid scurried off.

It puzzled her, now that she knew that he was making plans after talking to her. Even though she logically had no reason to worry, she had plenty of reason to worry - what if he was planning to destroy the Vongola after all? As well as her brother?

Had she failed her mission entirely?

 _... And why did she still want to see him so badly?_

Bianchi stifled the feelings, and decided that it was high time to get around to doing something more _productive_ since she was sure that he wouldn't be appearing anytime soon. "Productive" as in escaping her confinement.

Using some rice she had saved from the sushi that he had served for her days ago, Bianchi had managed to make some of her special metal-dissolving ricecakes. She would have preferred to use the sakura mochi, but she hadn't been able to procure the proper ingredients.

Standing up from her bed, she quietly shifted along the wall to the camera monitoring her room. A ricecake to the wall connector later, and the camera was no more. Then the chains holding her to the bed melted with a hiss she hadn't heard in a _long_ time, and Bianchi took out the doorknob next.

The guard outside hadn't been particularly friendly with his greeting- really, one should know better than to greet a lady with an axe. A swift kick to the groin and an elbow to his windpipe had ensured his unconsciousness. A moment later, he was rid of his clothes (Bianchi had been stuck wearing a sterile white gown the whole time here) and she pulled his cap over her eyes.

Then the blasted alarms started ringing. With some swears picked up from her dear brother, Bianchi began racing down the corridor to the nearest window. Metal bars had already begun sliding down, but Bianchi curled herself up mid-jump, crashing through the window with a dramatic shattering of glass-

She looked down for a single second. Fuck, she had been on the fourth floor-

Fortunately, there were bushes directly underneath her. Not exactly the best cushioning, but it would suffice-

Instead, strong arms wrapped around her mid-air, and Bianchi found herself caught a second time by Byakuran, who was smirking smugly down at her. Immediately, the assassin shoved some ricecake in his mouth, leaping away and sprinting for the wall as he choked on the poisonous food. She ignored the pang in her chest, and vaulted over.

Then there was a hand on the back of her neck and everything went black.

"I'm sorry I couldn't protect you, Hayato..."

* * *

 _Two days later_

She woke up to seeing the same ceiling she was trying so hard to get away from - it reminded her about her escape mission, and that she had failed again.

"Dammit," she whispered.

Byakuran came in that day. For some reason, it calmed her slightly, but only for a few moments, before returning back to her hard cover. She vaguely remember the events that happened when she was last awake - Byakuran wrestling her back, and somewhere along her jumping off, a hand reaching at her neck-

Bianchi was snapped out by his voice. "So, I ask you again - who are your employers?"

There was a distinct sound of _grudge_ in her voice. "I had no employers," she hissed, temper at its breaking point. "No one ordered me to kill you, I just went after you myself."

Diplomatically, "I'm curious as to what I could have possibly done to deserve your assassination attempt," Byakuran thought aloud.

The woman clammed up and didn't utter another word, so he simply leaned back in the chair. "I am perfectly capable of living in this room with you until you confess your motives."

"Wow. I'm honored," she deadpanned, "though could you do me a favor and go drown yourself in the toilet bowl over there?"

This was going to be a painful time...

* * *

It was a long and arduous journey every single day.

There was one bed. Byakuran offered to sleep on the floor. There was one toilet. It was very agonizing when either hogged it. There was one chair. It was very awkward when he sat on it and simply _stared_ at her, as if trying to find out her secrets through eyepower alone.

And honestly, Bianchi felt that she couldn't sleep a wink at night, even when Byakuran was lying on the floor and facing the other way. Sleeping in a room with a man (who was unrelated to the Family, and was not actually engaging in sexual acts with her?) hardly happened when she was on a job, self-appointed or not, and she was annoyed at how it got to her. All Byakuran ever did was stare at her, and it was a lot more unnerving than she _ever_ imagined.

He greeted her every morning when she woke up. No matter how early she awoke, he was always already seated on the chair in the corner, staring, waiting for her to open her eyes.

 _Endure it longer_ , she told herself. _You can do this. Don't let him find out your family_ \- because the Vongola was more than her Famiglia, it was her _family_ that she cared for deeply.

Maids brought in food for them. They would give paperwork to their Boss, and it was only those times which he had to concentrate on paperwork that Bianchi had relief from the intense stares, though he would glance up every so often, and their eyes would meet, and she would glare back, challenging.

Then, after three days of surviving this torture, she woke up on her bed to find Byakuran's face mere centimeters away from hers.

In took about seventeen seconds for her situation to click in. There was an undignified yell, and she shoved him off her bed. Her chains fouled up her movements, and somehow, she toppled off the bed, and was promptly mortified to find herself resting on top of her target.

... In the Vongola Mansion, Hayato began freaking out because his Little Brother senses were ringing nonstop that some guy had a _thing_ for his sister.

"W-what is this?! Getoffmenow!" she sputtered as she tried to tangle herself out of her position.

Byakuran said nothing. He stared at her, and _smiled_.

Horrified, she rolled off of him and walked to the opposite side of the room. _What a pleasant awakening_. She couldn't bring herself to look at him again.

It had nothing to do with the blush on her face, she swore.

She heard him stand up behind her. Her muscles tensed as he slowly walked over, and she counted the seconds before he would reach her - three, two, one - but he never came.

Bianchi turned around. He was sitting on the chair, staring at her again.

Simply put, the situation was nerve-wracking. She curled up into fetal position, not looking anywhere.

The silence was stifling. He sat there, silent, analyzing. She remained in the corner, not trusting her expression to betray her.

They may have remained like that for an hour, until a maid knocked on the door, smartly announcing, "Byakuran-sama, the delegation from the Vongola is here."

The Poison Scorpion paled, and the boss finally stood up. "You know, Signora Bianchi, I am a very patient man," he chuckled, leaving the room (finally!) and leaving her alone to ruminate- or so he thought.

People from the Vongola were here.

People from the Vongola were _here_.

 _ **The Vongola were here.**_

Bianchi knew for a fact that her dear little brother was usually (read: 90% of the time) one of the two Guardians that would guard the Decimo for formal meetings between Dons. That meant that if she could escape, get out of the room, and create a ruckus or find the room they were in, she would be free.

And her heart would stop fluttering whenever she was exposed to too many sweet smiles that were probably a byproduct of eating too many marshmallows.

Bianchi practically _pounced_ for the button that would call someone to get her food. The servants only supplied her food and a clean set of sterile interrogation clothes everyday, so it was fine by him to let the nicer prisoners have rights to such a call button. After melting the chains (it had taken a bit longer to make more metal-melting ricecakes, so she only had enough to get rid of her chains) she positioned herself next to the doorway, and the moment the maid stepped open, the woman leapt over her head, sprinting towards the center of the building.

The alarm didn't go off, as Byakuran was in the middle of a meeting and would be infuriated to have any of his diplomacy attempts interrupted. Bianchi made short work of everyone in her way, either dodging them or knocking them out, and running, running for her freedom.

Then she saw the great mahogany doors of the meeting/dining room and she threw her body forward and the doors fell open and there was her dear little brother and Byakuran's face flashed with shock and then, "Aneki!"

The Vongola Storm shot up from where he had been sitting at Tsuna's side, rushing to his sister with open arms (he had long ago gotten rid of his phobia for her face) and embracing her. "Aneki- why are you here, we've been worried, I missed you everyone back at the mansion is worried and are you okay-"

Tsunayoshi looked away from the siblings' reunion with a raised eyebrow and a firm tone, " Say, Don Byakuran, could you possibly explain why you've clearly been holding Bianchi Gokudera, the sister of my _Tempesta_ , prisoner?"

Byakuran's expression smoothed out to a curious blankness.

* * *

"So sometime along the way, he says he fell in love with me?" Bianchi asked Hayato a week later, after an alliance between Gesso and Vongola had been confirmed and she had been released.

The silveret exhaled from the cigarette in his mouth. "Yeah," he affirmed, voice pained. "He proposed to strengthen the alliance with a marriage - Jyuudaime protested but then he wanted to marry _my sister_ for some reason, and we're not giving him an answer until you say something." Hayato breathed in again, "What the hell happened there?"

She shrugged, lavender tank top strap slipping a bit and having to be adjusted. "I... honestly don't know. I think that... somehow, I'm attracted to him." Bianchi ran her hands through her hair, a habit they both shared. "He didn't mistreat me, he could have easily killed me, but instead he... he asked about me. Things like my favorite food, those small things. He confuses me."

"Jyuudaime says that if you're okay with it, he'll the invite Marshmallow bastard to live for a while for you two to come to a final decision. He wants what's best for you, not just the Vongola." Hayato was nervous, anxious for his older sister. She was being proposed to, for heaven's sakes! If it had been a normal Mafioso or civilian, he wouldn't have any qualms. If it had been a policeman, maybe he would have pulled the guy aside for a serious chat. But... _Byakuran_. And his _sister_.

The most he could do in this situation was make sure that his sister would be happy.

She touched his cheek, snapping him from his thoughts. "Hayato... haven't I told you how love makes no sense?"

"S-so you love HIM?!" he spluttered.

Bianchi smiled regretfully. "I suppose so."

* * *

"Byakuran-sama, are you sure that you're not ill or something!?" Kikyo fretted at the meeting table. "She tried to kill you!"

A marshmallow lost its life.

Bluebell puffed up her cheeks. "Besides, we're already allied with the stupid Vongola. The marriage isn't gonna really do anything," she complained, swinging her legs.

Another marshmallow was eaten.

"Pstch," Zakuro rolled his eyes and made a sound at the back of his mouth. "What's so special about this woman that you'd actually propose? Or do you just want to use her for leverage over the Vongola?"

 _Chomp_. Another marshmallow.

Daisy was just quiet, tugging at the ears of his bunny. "I-is she n-nice?" he stammered nervously.

Nom. Nom. Two marshmallows more gone.

Torikabuto just sat there silently.

Byakuran polished off the package of marshmallows. "She... interested me at first sight," he beamed, taking out another bag. "Now who wants to be my best man?"

* * *

In lieu of a father, Hayato was there, ready to escort his sister down the aisle. He was nervous, pacing, fretting. His _sister_ was getting married today. _Today_. To a guy that had kept her prisoner for a couple of weeks. Yes, it had been a misunderstanding, but still-

"Signore Gokudera- the bride's room-" a maid hurried up to him, obviously flustered.

He narrowed his eyes and bolted to where his sister had been getting prepared, throwing open the door and storming up to a brightly-grinning Byakuran who was hugging his sister from behind. "Marshmallow-head! Get off Aneki!"

"We're going to be married in less than an hour though," he pointed out. "I just wanted some time with darling Bianchi, considering how I haven't seen her for several days~"

"You lived with us for six weeks before that. It's only been two weeks," he deadpanned. "Now get off-"

"Hayato," his sister's voice placated him. "It's okay."

She was happy. Genuinely happy, and genuinely in love. With a frustrated sigh, the Storm glared at Byakuran, clapping him on the shoulders, "Hurt my sister and I will blow you up to kingdom come." Turning to Bianchi, "Aneki, everyone's ready outside."

Byakuran blinked back amusedly, holding up his marshmallow bag. "I do have some sort of honor, you know..." Hayato rolled his eyes. "Want a marshmallow?"

 _I still can't believe she's marrying this guy_ \- he thought, mentally curling up into a ball of depression.

* * *

 **I actually really _really_ like this pairing now? Also, poor Gokudera.**

 **Review and give me ideas~**


	3. Skies Abroad

**Pairing: 59Luche**

 **One more left.**

* * *

Skies Abroad

Time travel absolutely _sucked_.

Especially when it was travelling fifty-some years into the past because the Black Spell leader needed something from her grandmother who was alive _fifty-some years in the past_.

He stubbed his cigarette on a brick wall angrily. "Goddamnit, that stupid cow... when I get back, I'm blowing up all his candy," the man grumbled, beginning to walk the dusty street he had appeared in.

People were looking at him curiously; such a small town in the countryside of Italy barely ever had any visitors wearing fine clothes such as this man. Some girls batted their eyelashes at him, men looked at him expectantly, and the town simply paused and looked.

Hayato Gokudera grimaced at the attention, running his fingers backwards through his hair. "You there," he snapped, growling at a nearby boy who spooked at the tone. "Do you know a girl named Luche?"

According to calculations, he was sent back in time (and space, apparently) to the original Sky Arcobaleno of Reborn's generation to her hometown when she was approximately 17. She moved out and began using her gift as a leader when she was roughly 19, according to the general consensus.

The boy shook his head fearfully, and Gokudera sighed. Of course he wouldn't be able to find her off the bat so then he could just go home. "You know no one?" he asked carefully.

"Why are you asking for Luche?" the child whispered. "No one like Luche. Even though she's a great person and takes care of the kids like me."

Gokudera examined the state of the kid's clothes. True, they could be better off with less holes, but the state of the kid indicated that he was an orphan and it was easy to conjecture that Luche took care of the town's orphans. _Just like a Sky_ , he mentally remarked. "I know she's a good person," the silveret whispered to the kid, squatting down and patting his head. "I just need to talk to her. I'm not going to do anything to her. I promise."

The shrimp hesitated again, then took off through the streets, Gokudera's long legs keeping up easily. They eventually came to a house set apart from the rest, a bit ramshackled and homely, bursting with kids that were running around everywhere, and in the yard several of them were engaged with the task of washing clothes. By hand.

Leading the children, sitting on a stool and scrubbing at a stubborn spot in a shirt, was one soon-to-be Sky Arcobaleno, minus the hat he was so used to associating with the Giglio Nero bosses. "Luche! Luche!" the boy ran straight up to her, tugging her sleeve. "Some'un wants to talk to you!"

Hayato lingered by the gate, watching her eyes dart to him and then as she issued orders to continue doing chores as she talked to someone. She took off the apron she had been wearing over a plain brown dress, and approached with caution. "Good morning, Signore...?"

"Gokudera," he introduced easily, too easily. Already he was disarmed in front of a person he had never met before, if only because he had already heard about her. "I'm not intending to stay for long, I just need to ask you for something and I'll be on my way."

Luche nodded politely, reaching for her neck and pulling on a cord to retrieve and small bag that she had been wearing apparently. "Do you mean this...?"

Judging it by size and shape, Hayato spluttered, "Not that!" he wasn't here for the Sky Pacifier! "I know that you can see the future, correct?"

The teen froze, shock crossing her features abruptly before calming. "Where did you hear that from, Signore?"

"Your descendant. You probably had a vision about me, so I'm here to pick up what you saw in your vision from you," he explained bluntly, crossing his arms. "You know I'm telling the truth."

She nodded breathlessly, bowing shortly, "I'll be back in a moment," she promised, turning away and running inside the house. The kids in the yard suddenly silenced, observing him. It was slightly disturbing.

Luche came running out of the house, clutching a ring. "Is this it?" she panted.

Hayato looked it over in her hand. "Yeah. Fits the description Yuni gave me to a T." He took it from her, turning it over and examining it. Satisfied, "Thank you, Luche. It was nice meeting you. It is time for me to go."

"Back to your time?" she asked, bemused. He nodded curtly, and was about to shift his ring to send the Flame time signal, when she stepped near him and went on her tiptoes, pecking the side of his mouth with her lips.

He paused. "What was that for?"

She smiled brightly, with her whole heart. "I found something while retrieving that ring. It is very important, and your request helped me find it again," Luche clarified.

His lips curled into the tiniest of smiles. "Don't thank me. I'm only here at my Boss's behest to get the ring for Yuni." Finally done fiddling with the Vongola Storm Ring and waiting for it to yank him back in the present, he leaned forward and cupped her chin. "By the way," Gokudera said conversationally, "This is how you kiss someone."

All the kids in the yard had their eyes wide open, staring at the scene of the handsome stranger kissing their Big Sister Luche full on the lips. Some of the older little girls squealed, and everyone suddenly felt exceedingly happy.

Luche stood there for several heartbeats, feeling the warmth of him standing so close to her. She squeaked in surprise, and he pulled away. "Signore G-Gokudera!" the teen stammered, "What was that-"

He smiled lopsidedly. "Well, I see where Yuni got her charm from," he chuckled. Hayato abruptly felt a pulse of heat down his whole arm, a signal that Shoichi was preparing to pull him back to their time. He leaned in once again, "You are a natural leader. Someday, you'll need to spread your wings. Be like the Sky, open and compassionate, and you will find your companions for life."

Her cheeks were slightly red. "Will you be one of them?"

His face lost its humor and Gokudera disappeared in a cloud of pink smoke.

* * *

"You knew what would happen," he accused, standing in front of Yuni's desk. "That's why you told Jyuudaime to especially send me."

"Luche-baachan wrote an entry about you in her diary. I had to send you back so the event would happen," she explained brightly.

The Storm stared at her in disbelief. "Was it really necessary?!" he demanded.

Yuni nodded. "Yes, it was. Your last words to her inspired her to become a full-fledged Sky, and she left the village when someone else took over the orphans and she managed to make friends with the current Arcobaleno. It was necessary."

He scoffed, then began walking away. "Wait!" Yuni cried, rummaging through her desk. "She would have wanted you to have this!"

It was a faded photograph of Luche, probably at age twenty, five years younger than he was presently. She was smiling brightly.

His heart hurt for that brief moment in love.

"Time travel absolutely _sucks_."

* * *

 **What is sorry.**

 **Please review/prompt me. Only two so far, which is quite disheartening. This drabble series might die a quick death at this rate.**


	4. Sky-Lines

**Pairing: Yuni/Naito**

 **This is the last pre-made one, so I'll start on requests sometime next week.**

 **warning: Awful pick-up lines.**

* * *

Sky-Lines

"So," Longchamp faked a yawn and leaned against the wall next to him. "You come here often?"

Yuni glanced up. She was in her office, doing the usual work, and it had been a perfectly normal morning. That was until someone decided to crash into the Giglio Nero estate through the window. Gamma was thoroughly annoyed, and had yanked him to Yuni's office to decide his fate, but dear, sweet Yuni decided to hear him out, and Gamma stood sulking in the corner.

"Ah, Longchamp-san," she replied. "I do! I come here everyday."

He wasn't expecting that.

"Hey, then how come I..." he whipped his head to give her what he thought was a 'smouldering look' "Hardly see you around here?"

 _What the hell?!_ Gamma felt his nerves bulging from his neck, but Yuni had told him to stay silent.

Yuni said cheerfully. "It's your first time paying us a visit, isn't it? That's very nice of you, but please do just knock on the door next time."

Longchamp felt dissed. He looked down at his shoes. Yuni was the current centre of his attention, the one girl he felt he couldn't live without - he was smitten by her looks, by her smile, by her voice, and most of all her large white hat. Never mind. He was sure in the end he would snag the girl of his dreams, who was currently seated in front of him, and have her whisked away into the sunset by the end of his-

 _ **AWARD-WINNING PICK UP LINES!**_

Time to get this thing rolling!

"Hey gurl, are you a beaver?"

"Oh, no I'm no-"

"Because DAM!" he cut off enthusiastically. She stared up at him in confusion.

Uh. Next one.

"Hey gurl, do your legs hurt from..." dramatic pause "RUNNING through my dreams all night?"

She... blinked.

Right. Next one.

"Hey gurl, you can fall from a mountain, you can fall from a tree, but the best way to fall is..." even bigger dramatic pause for ADDITIONAL dramatic tension "IN LOVE WITH ME!"

"Ahh? I don't like falli-"

Longchamp could feel the sweat dripping from his forehead. These were A+ pickup lines! He was sure of it! Maybe she was subconsciously getting charmed by him, but she just didn't know how to express it! That must have been the case, right?

On the side of the room, Gamma's jaw was positively unhinged at the sheer _audacity_ of this boy.

Either way, Naito decided to use his ULTIMATE pick up lines. She was going to fall in love with him before this was over. Definitely!

"If a fat man puts you in his bag for Christmas, don't worry, I told Santa I want YOU for Christmas!"

"Fat man? Santa? Who's Santa? Longchamp-san, who's Santa?"

Mentally, her right-hand man thanked the Trinisette that Yuni didn't have exactly a... er, normal childhood.

Longchamp gaped. He had no idea how to respond. Except with another pick up line.

"Do you believe in love at first sight," he gave her the biggest wink he could. "Or do I have to walk by again?"

"Longchamp-san, I think you are sick, your face is getting very red! Do you need Gamma to send you to the sick bay?"

"Hey girl, are you wifi? Because I'm... Feeling a CONNECTION!"

"Oh no, Gamma, I think he really needs to lie down for a bit... Bring him to the sick bay, will you?"

He was flustered. No, no, this wasn't going how he'd imagined it! He needed to give her MORE pick up lines! In his confusion, he failed to notice Gamma taking slow, large strides towards him.

He suddenly felt a tug on his collar.

"NOOOO! WAIT, I HAVE ONE MORE!"

As he was being dragged out the door,

"YOU'RE SO BEAUTIFUL YOU MADE ME FORGET MY PICK UP LINE!"

The door slammed, and Longchamp's wails could be held throughout the mansion.

Yuni was curious. She was a young, innocent, curious girl, and felt she had to try and understand what Longchamp had said. Besides, it would be rude of her to dump her guest in a room and not attend to him at all.

She ran upstairs to the sick bay, and upon opening the door, found Gamma was half-strangling Longchamp.

Gamma promptly released his grip. Longchamp fell onto the floor.

"Is that how you treat our guest?" Yuni chided her right-hand man. "I wish to speak with him for a while."

 _No, Yuni,_ he stared in fear, as she went up to the intruder with a smile on her face.

"Longchamp-san, you mentioned someone called Santa, right? Who is Santa?"

Now, Longchamp was not a very bright person, despite being the boss of a famiglia. He saw this as a sign, that the gods were giving him another chance to prove himself to the love of his life.

"Hey gurl, did it hurt when you fell from heaven?"

Gamma broke. "GUARDS! Evict him before I kill him."

The guards came in and tossed him out the window, and it was the last the Giglio Nero famiglia ever saw of him again.

* * *

 ***wonders if asking for reviews is pointless***


End file.
